Silent Cry For Help
by DarkEntity1414
Summary: There's something wrong with Kate, Will the guys be able to save her? Will Castle admit she is his 'one and done?
1. Chapter 1

The whole precinct had noticed a change in the fearless Kate Beckett. They didn't really know her that well to say what had changed but they knew she was a shadow of her former self. But when it came down to the people that really knew her; her friends had noticed so many things that had changed.

Javier Esposito noticed how she'd rush home from work the minute her shift was over. He also noticed that she wouldn't really go close to the Captain, Ryan, Castle and himself, she'd sidle pretty fast around them when she **had **to go near them. It made no sense to him.

Kevin Ryan noticed how her posture had changed. She used to sit tall and straight now she sat and drew herself inwards as if trying to escape the worried gazes of her friends and that she was trying to hide herself from the rest of the world.

Roy Montgomery noticed how her confidence had dissipated. She used to be one of the most confident detectives he had ever known. He thought back to when he first saw one of her interrogations and how she used to boss 'her boys' around now she just sat there not uttering one sound unless she was spoken to.

Lanie Parish noticed how jumpy she was around everybody, if someone placed a hand on her shoulder she'd jump at least a foot in the air. She also noticed how dull her eyes looked and the help me look that was permanently etched into her eyes, she had only seen Kate look at her with eyes saying help me once before this when Kate had been stabbed at a crime scene and Lanie had rushed over to her and applied pressure to the wound.

Richard Castle had noticed how she'd tense when he'd touch her, he like Lanie had noticed her eyes. It didn't make sense to him what could have caused this change in one of the strongest people he knew. It took him a week to figure out. He had walked into the cribs when she had been sleeping restfully, her top had ridden up slightly exposing what should have been her pale skin instead all he saw was the horrid yellowing bruise that covered her abdomen and at the moment everything slipped into place. It was then as he watched her toss and turn in her sleep a horrifying thought crossed his mind. Kate Beckett was being abused.

**Well? Don't know if I like it. What do you guys think? And I have never been a victim of spousal abuse or any form of abuse, so if you have please do not be offended. I do not find abuse funny I think that something should be done. If you wanna say something about this or have any ideas on what I should put in this then please PM me.**

**DarkEntity1414 out **


	2. Chapter 2

Kate walked into the precinct her stomach churning and her body aching. She sat down carefully making sure she did not jostle her painful arm. She prayed that Castle would see the look of pain and the help me look in her eye and rescue her from Josh.

"Yo, Beckett." Esposito called as he entered the bullpen and sat down at his desk. His eyes raked over her. His dark hazel eyes clouded over with sheer concern as she shifted slightly and hissed quietly in pain.

"Hey." She said softly as she averted her eyes to her lap.

Her stomach churned all the more making her feel 10 times more nauseous, she rubbed her stomach trying to elevate some of that feeling but failed miserably. She placed a hand over her mouth and sprinted as quickly as humanly possible to the ladies bathroom.

Esposito sat still in his chair not knowing for sure what the hell had just happened. When Kate finally returned Esposito was not alone. Ryan, Castle, Lanie and Montgomery were surrounding Esposito's desk talking in hushed tones. Castle looked up as she took her seat and walked over to her.

"You're looking a bit green round the gills." He exclaimed as he took in her appearance "I'll take you home."

Kate shook her head violently for she knew if she went home **he'd **be there.

"No I'll be fine something just didn't agree with me. I feel fine now." She lied as a thought popped into her head which brought one thought to her mind "Oh fuck."

"Alright but if I think you look worse, or you run off again I will take you home."

Kate nodded. She looked at her father's watch that encased her tiny wrist.

"I just forgot I need to go to the store."

"I'll come with you." Castle said as he smiled at her.

"Castle it's fine. I'll only be a few minutes."

Castle frowned as she almost ran to the precinct. He wanted to know so badly what had gotten into his Kate.

True to her word Kate was back within 5 minutes. She sat back down at her desk and placed the brown bag that contained the item she needed into her top draw and locked it. "I'll wait till the boys go for lunch." She thought as she busied herself doing her remaining piles of paperwork. She was however; losing a fighting battle every time she would read something her brain would make it look like a bunch of mumbogumbo; blurred mumbogumbo at that.

*12 hours later*

A knock resounded around the Castle clan's home. Martha grumbled as she sleepily moved towards it. She threw the door opened and gasped.

"Help me" Kate whispered as tears cascaded down her bruised face "Please."

Martha took the sobbing detective into her arms and pulled her into the house "Richard, get down here." She hollered. She led Kate to the sofa and sat her down "What happened to you dear?"

" Mother couldn't this have waited until the morning?" Castle said as he descended down the stairs. "Beckett what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Richard shut up." His mother snapped "Kate dear what happened?"

The gut wrenching sobs that he heard come from Kate made his heart actually hurt. Through her sobs he vaguely heard her whisper "I told him I was pregnant."

He inched further as Martha wrapped an arm around Kate and hugged her.

"Oh you poor thing." He heard his mother exclaim.

Inching further still he finally caught sight of her face. His felt like he was going to explode due to the rage and anger that coursed through his veins as he saw the array of horrid coloured bruises litter her face. He clenched his fists as he sat down beside his true love. He pulled her into his side and hugged her feeling physically ill and enraged further when she tensed and gasped in pain.

"I didn't know where else to go." She whispered "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Kate." Castle whispered back to her "I'm glad you came here. I am not glad that you got hurt and I will kill that bastard for hurting you."

"No!" She said shocking both herself and Castle.

**The next chapter we will find out what drove Kate to go to the Castle even though it's kind of obvious.**

**That's all folks. I personally don't like this chapter. Writer's block sucks, don't ya think? I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and so on. Thanks again my lovelies ****. Please can you review I would like to know what you think was good and what you think was bad. Thanks peeps.**

**DarkEntity1414 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

"Help me" Kate whispered as tears cascaded down her bruised face "Please."

Martha took the sobbing detective into her arms and pulled her into the house "Richard, get down here." She hollered. She led Kate to the sofa and sat her down "What happened to you dear?"

" Mother couldn't this have waited until the morning?" Castle said as he descended down the stairs. "Beckett what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Richard shut up." His mother snapped "Kate dear what happened?"

The gut wrenching sobs that he heard come from Kate made his heart actually hurt. Through her sobs he vaguely heard her whisper "I told him I was pregnant."

_3 hours earlier_

Kate paced her living room as she nervously rung her hands. To say she was scared was the understatement of the year. She was so caught up in her thoughts she nearly didn't hear the door open then close. She heard footsteps on the laminate flooring that stopped just behind her.

Her breath hitched in her lungs and a lump formed high in her throat as she felt the heat of his breath trace the back of her neck.

"Josh….. I urm have …. Something I need to tell you." She gulped.

"Well out with it." He barked loudly right next to her ear "I have to be back at work in half an hour."

"I'm….I…..I'm…"

"OUT WITH IT!"

"I'm pregnant." She replied meekly.

Her instincts went on high alert as his brown stare hardened, he walked closer to her his nostrils flaring in pure rage. She clamped her eyes shut as he raised his fist . Before she knew it her body had made hard contact with the floor beneath her. She curled her body into tightly ball as she attempted to protect the life growing inside her. Her mind floated as Josh hit her over and over. Dancing around in her mind were different memories some of her mother and father, some of Castle even some that she had of Alexis. As the numerous memories floated through her mind she zoned out.

It was the slam of the door that startled her out of her reverie. She stood slowly and carefully in an attempt not to aggravate her recently acquired injuries any further. She looked down at her still flat stomach and tenderly placed her hand on it.

"I've need to get help." She thought "I need to save my baby."

_**Present time**_

"And….I….I…. came here." She sobbed. Castle watched his heart growing heavier as he watched the strongest person he knew sob. His mother took the sobbing detective into her arms.

"Oh you poor thing." He heard his mother exclaim.

Inching further still he finally caught sight of her face. His felt like he was going to explode due to the rage and anger that coursed through his veins as he saw the array of horrid coloured bruises litter her face. He clenched his fists as he sat down beside his true love. He pulled her into his side and hugged her feeling physically ill and enraged further when she tensed and gasped in pain.

"I didn't know where else to go." She whispered "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Kate." Castle whispered back to her "I'm glad you came here. I am not glad that you got hurt and I will kill that bastard for hurting you."

"No!" She said shocking both herself and Castle.

"Richard we need to take her to the hospital." Martha said as she tried to help the detective stand.

Kate started to shake her head violently as her dark hazel eyes grew wide in fear.

"No…No….No" She whispered with each shake of her head.

"Kate darling we need to get you and the baby seen to."

"But he'll be there." She whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"Kate, look at me." Castle said as he knelt down in front of her "**I** will not let him hurt you. I promise. But we need to make sure that you and your baby are ok. I do not want to have to drag you there but I will."

Kate let a small chuckle. She still didn't want to go but what Castle had said did make sense to her. She hesitantly nodded and allowed Castle and Martha to guide her up and take her to the car.

With every step however; she felt that she had made the biggest mistake in her life that coupled with the impending dread she felt made her want to run and hide.

**Thank you all so much for my reviews ****. Sorry if this is s*** but hey at least I tried. Right peeps you know the drill. Thank you all soo much again!**

**DarkEntity 1414 out **


	4. Chapter 4

Kate, Martha and Castle had been at the hospital for a little over 2 hours. Castle sat by the door keeping an eye out for a certain unwanted visitor, Martha sat at Kate's side and Kate laid on the hospital bed curled into the tightest ball she could pull her broken body into. She held her now casted hand against her chest and wrapped her good arm around her midsection.

Castle looked over at Kate, longing to touch her and rock her and never let go.

"Ms. Beckett, I'm here to give you your scan." The OBGYN said as he entered Kate's room.

"Richard and I will wait outside, dear." Martha said softly as she looked down at Kate.

Kate's hand shot out and grabbed Martha's. She looked up at Martha fear swimming in her eyes before she whispered "Please stay."

"Richard, you wait outside."

Castle looked at Martha as he opened his mouth to protest, Martha looked at him with a distinct _Don't…Just do it _look in her eye. Castle reluctantly left Kate's room, grumbling as he did so. Kate straightened her body and lifted her top to allow the OBGYN to scan her. Silence fell upon the room as the OBGYN looked at the monitor of the scanner.

"How far do you think you are?" He queried as a puzzled look crossed his very sharp face.

"2-3 months max."

"Ms. Beckett.. Urm I'd estimate that your about 8 months pregnant."

"What? No! You're wrong." Kate said shakily "I am not 8 months."

"Kate. Calm down dear." Martha said as she gave Kate a hug.

"How can I? I've got nothing, I've got no baby things. Nothing! And that means I was pregnant when he sta….." Kate trailed off realising what she was about to utter out load.

Before Martha could ask Kate about what she was about to say, Castle's voice erupted from the other side of the pulled to door.

"You pompous, arrogant, micro-phallus of male anatomy." Castle growled loudly "How dare you even think about showing your face around here."

Kate's breath hitched as she heard Josh laugh, Josh bent forward to Castle and whispered something in his ear, Castle lunged forward at Josh, tackling him to the floor as he did so.

"Yo Castle, we got him." Esposito said.

Castle looked at Kate through the small window of the door, his eyes dancing in pure rage. Their eyes connected for seconds before Castle ripped his gaze from hers and stormed off to cool down.

Kate dropped her gaze to her lap, thinking of the places Castle would go to cool off. One place popped into her head.

"Martha, thank you for staying with me. Can you please get me some….. jello?" Kate asked as a plan formed in her head.

Martha nodded and left Kate's room. Kate shakily stood and placed on her shoes that were beside the bed. Before she quietly slipped out of the room in search of Castle. Kate made her way to the hospital chapel, with each step her injuries throbbed painfully.

She peered through the chapel doors and caught sight Castle who sat on a pew at the front of the chapel, hunched over. Ever since she had become a detective she had become every so good at sneaking up on people. She sidled around in the shadows until she came to be next to Castle she sat next to him and wrapped her arm around him as well as she could. He leant into her, being careful not to hurt her any further.

"Thank you." She whispered as she softly placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I got so mad." He said as he looked at her "I saw him and I got angry…"

"Rick be quiet." Kate replied jokingly "You don' t need to explain yourself. You saved me and my baby and for that I don't think I could ever thank you enough."

"Speaking of the baby.. what did the doctor say?"

"The baby's fine, and he also estimated that I've only a month left."

"Really? That's great. Isn't it?"

"No, it's not." Kate exclaimed "I've got nowhere to live, I've got no baby things and there's no way I can the money for the things I need in time."

"Kate, how many times do I have to tell you. You can stay with me until you get on your feet and I've still got Alexis' baby things, you can have them."

"Castle, I can't intrude on you especially with a baby."

"My mother and Alexis won't mind, Kate they love you." Castle said as he turned his body towards her "There are sometimes in life that you just have to accept help and by the way I am not taking no for an answer. You will stay with us until you get back on your feet."

"Fine." She sighed loudly "And I best get back to my room before your mother realises I'm not in there. You coming?"

Castle nodded, amazed that while she was with Josh, she dared not to speak with him but feeling safer had brought the Kate Beckett he knew to the surface.

Kate was relieved that Martha had not realised she was gone, she dread to think what would have happened had she have noticed. Kate carefully climbed into the bed with the very appreciated guidance of Castle.

-27 hours later-

Castle sat in his office furiously tapping the keys on his laptop, currently he had placed Nikki Heat in a very tense situation involving 15 Hench men with a load guns and drug dealers also with a load of guns, he scrubbed a hand over his aching and itchy eyes trying to relieve some of the discomfort that he felt that was until a very loud scream and muffled shout hit his ears.

Fearing Kate was in danger he sprinted to where she was sleeping, he threw the door open and walked toward the bed. He let out a relieved sigh and tried to wake Kate. She was tossing and turning, a bead of sweat covered her forehead and she was mumbling words that he could not quite hear she was having a nightmare.

"Kate. Kate. Your safe. Wake up." He said as he softly shook her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she bolted into a sitting position instantly regretting it as her ribs pounded painfully. Her eyes danced in fear as she tried to regain her bearings. "Kate, you alright?"

She nodded her head as she wiped her eyes, Castle sat beside her and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his pure hatred for Josh grew as she tensed.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. It was a nightmare. Common I'll make you some hot coco." He replied as he helped her stand, allowing her to place a majority of her weight on to him, he guided her out of the spare room and into the small open planned kitchen. He sat her down on one of the barstools and busied himself with the production of his famous hot coco.

"Here you go." He said as he placed Kate's drink in front of her a few minutes later "Complete with marshmallows, sprinkles, chocolate drops and your most favourite sweets gummy bears on the side."

"Thank you."

-During the night-

Castle slept restfully as thoughts of Kate slipped into his subconscious.

"What if she has a nightmare?" he thought. Hearing a noise in the living room, he was immediately alert, he walked to his bedroom door and pulled open enough so he could see whoever was in his home. "Kate, what are you doing up?"

Kate heard his voice and jumped before she spun around fear evident on her exhausted features. "I….I….I needed a drink." She stuttered as she picked the glass of water from the breakfast island beside her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump. You need to get some rest." Castle replied with a smile. Kate nodded.

Castle disappeared back into his room, allowing Kate to finish what she was actually doing. She opened her hand to reveal the Tylenol that rested in her palm. She quickly took it before she limped back to her bed. She was in pain but she didn't want anyone to know.

She got into her bed and quickly fell asleep. She woke up less than hour later with the same pains in her abdomen.

On and off through the day those pains gripped her, she thought it would disappear that was until she was in the loft on her own and a set of excruciating pains much like period pains caused her to stop and think. She slid down the wall so she sat on the floor. At that moment she realised something:

Her baby was on the way and she was on her own.

**Hey there, I know it's been a long time but writers block's a bit of a bitch. And before anyone says she can't be that far gone and not realise it is possible, there has been a case of an English woman who had suffered MS most of her life, she went into labour and had twins she didn't realise. There are many documented cases such as this article ** .com/article/didnt-know-i-was-pregnant **and this article in the daily mail . i rest my case. Hope you liked it, I personally think that this is s**t but hey. **

**DarkEntity1414 out**


	5. Chapter 5

Kate placed a hand on her stomach as she finally managed to stand, she made her way to the phone that rested on a small table beside one of Castle's very expensive sofa's. She stopped every now and then as painfully contractions tore through her whole body.

She bent forward on one of the sofa's and placed her head on her arm, taking deep breaths as she did so, she reached for the phone and dialled the one person she could think of.

"Hello? Kate is that you?"

"I need you to come over."

"Kate what's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"I think I'm in labour." Kate whispered.

"Whoa….. Ok… girl I'll be there in a bit ok?"

"Thanks Lanie."

Kate threw the phone on to the opposite sofa, when a small click sounded. Rocking her body slightly the one person she really wanted at the moment was Castle, though she would not admit it to his face; he was her rock, he saved her.

"Girl, I'm here." Lanie cried hysterically as she rushed into _The Castle Loft_.

"Lanie, I…. um think ….. I think I might need to push." Kate said shakily. Lanie looked at her, her own eyes wide.

"What?" Lanie shouted incredulously.

-Castle **finally **returns-

"Yes mother I will." Castle said as he entered his loft before her shouted "Kate? I got some things for you. Kate?"

His cerulean blue eyes fell upon the white piece of paper that had been pinned on the wall, he reached out and grabbed it. His eyes raked over the words before they grew wide.

"Mother!" he shouted as he put his coat on and grabbed his car keys.

"Yes Richard?"

"We need to get to the hospital."

"Is it Alexis?"

"No it's Kate, Lanie had to take her hospital. Come on."

Castle and Martha left the loft and hurried to the hospital. When they did reach the hospital they nearly ran into a few people as they ran to the front desk.

"I am looking for Katherine Beckett." Martha said to the obnoxious receptionist.

"And who might you be to her?"

"She's my… daughter-in-law and his… wife."

"Ok she's in room" she said as she tapped a few keys on the keyboard "522, she was just moved there. It's just down the hall."

When Castle finally did burst through the door to room 522 he expected Kate to be covered in tubes, laying pale on the bed not sitting up in the hospital bed cradling a tiny little bundle in her arms. He inched closer to her.

"Richard Castle." She declared as she gazed at the bundle "Stop loitering and get over here. I want you to meet someone."

He walked over to her and looked at the baby, before he looked at Kate. "Richard Castle I would like you to meet Ava Johanne Beckett. Or AJ for short."

"She's soo cute." Castle said as he felt his own eyes well up remembering when he first held Alexis in his arms.

"Are you crying?" Kate chuckled.

"N….Yeah." He said as he sniffled slightly.

"Your such a girl."

"Wanna hold her?"

Castle nodded violently, as if he was a child. Kate carefully handed her bundle of joy over to Rick.

"Hi there, AJ." He said softly. He gazed down at the slumbering baby in his arms and smiled "You're gonna be like your mommy."

Within moments the eventful day caught up with Kate and she fell asleep, leaving Castle to softly talk to Ava.

"Let me tell you a secret, I am madly, deeply and undeniably on love with you mommy. I would kill to her wonderful smile and you AJ, I love you already like my own daughter. But don't tell her I told you."

**BTW, Kate has been in labour since the night before when she took the Tylenol. Everything is looking up for Kate. Finally ****. If you've got any ideas on what should happened next then please either drop a review or PM me. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews ****.**

**DarkEntity 1414 out **


	6. Chapter 6

Castle walked into his now full guest room. It had been 5 days since Ava and Kate had left the hospital.

He gazed down at Kate taking in her slumbering form, he chuckled silently as he noticed that her foot stuck out from beneath the duvet that he had changed not long back and also how her head hung off of the edge of the bed slightly. A whimper from Ava broke through his reverie.

"Come on, my little AJ lets let your mommy sleep for a bit." He whispered as he bent down and carefully took her out of the crib that was opposite the double bed that Kate slept on.

He patted Ava's back lightly as he walked out of the room, he stood at the door before he once again gazed at Kate and quietly shut the door.

"God, it's been a long time since I've done this." Castle thought as he slowly guided the bottle to Ava's mouth.

Kate woke up an hour later, after checking Ava's crib and finding it empty she began to panic, Kate padded into the adjoining living room and smiled at the scene in front of her. She grabbed her phone from the table it was on, and quickly snapped a picture before either Castle or Ava woke up.

Castle slouched on his sofa, his arms protectively holding Ava whom laid lengthways on Castle's chest and a smile appeared as he continued to sleep.

Kate walked closer to the duo and she carefully picked Ava up before placing her in her crib in Castle's guest room, before she returned and carefully covered Castle with the afghan that rested on the back of the sofa.

"Detective Beckett!" Alexis exclaimed as she entered the loft "What are you doing here?"

Kate a held a finger to her lips signalling Alexis to be quiet.

"I'll show you." Alexis placed her many suitcases on the floor before she followed Kate to the guest room. "Alexis I'd like you to meet Ava Joanne Beckett."

"I only thought I was gone for a few days."

Kate hissed in pain as she shifted slightly and jolted her broken ribs. Alexis looked at Kate with concern flooding her features.

"Broken ribs." Kate said Alexis looked at her arm that was encased with the cast "Broken arm."

"What happened to you?"

"Josh." Kate whispered as she looked shamefully at the floor. "I told Josh I was pregnant and he flipped."

"I'm sorry."

"I only thought I was a few months gone." Kate chuckled "Then the doctors said I was 8 months."

"When was she born?"

"5 days ago." Kate said as she gazed lovingly at Ava "I woke up this morning and your dad was sleeping on the sofa wither on his chest."

"I'm sorry for what Josh done." Alexis said as she hugged Kate.

"Thank you. He's in jail now. Your dad helped with that."

~4 hours later~

Kate was bored. Martha and Castle had gone out and Alexis and Ava were sleeping. She sat on a barstool with a steaming hot cup of coco in front of her until a noise startled her. In an instant she was up on her feet, instantly regretting the action when a wave of pain passed through her body.

Kate slowly walked to the front door where the noise had sounded from, she grabbed one of Castle's heavy statues and opened the front door.

Her breath hitched as she saw the person who had made the noise.

Josh smirked at her. "Thought you'd gotten rid of me. Didn't you?"

"Leave me alone." Kate said shakily.

"You are coming with me. If you don't I will hurt Castle and his daughter.

Kate nodded she couldn't let any harm come to Castle or his family. Josh grabbed her arms roughly and pulled her towards the fire escape.

She silently prayed to god as he pushed her into a large black van that had been situated just by the bottom of the steps.

"Please God, Let me see my daughter again."

**Well one more chapter done and god knows how many more to go. Well what'd'ya think? You know the drill lol what you liked, what you didn't how I could improve. Thanks guys .**

**DarkEntity 1414 out **


End file.
